WikiProject Gaga/Assessment
Welcome to the assessment department of the Gaga WikiProject! This department focuses on assessing the quality of Wikipedia's Lady Gaga related articles. While much of the work is done in conjunction with the WP:1.0 program, the article ratings are also used within the project itself to aid in recognizing excellent contributions and identifying topics in need of further work. The ratings are done in a distributed fashion through parameters in the project banner; this causes the articles to be placed in the appropriate sub-categories of Category:Gaga articles by quality and Category:Gaga articles by importance, which serves as the foundation for an automatically generated worklist. Frequently asked questions ; How can I get my article rated? : Please list it in the section for assessment requests below. ; Who can assess articles? : Any member of the Gaga WikiProject is free to add or change the rating of an article. ; Why didn't the reviewer leave any comments? : Unfortunately, due to the volume of articles that need to be assessed, we are unable to leave detailed comments in most cases. If you have particular questions, you might ask the person who assessed the article; they will usually be happy to provide you with their reasoning. ; What if I don't agree with a rating? : You can list it in the section for assessment requests below, and someone will take a look at it. Alternately, you can ask any member of the project to rate the article again. ; Aren't the ratings subjective? : Yes, they are, but it's the best system we've been able to devise; if you have a better idea, please don't hesitate to let us know! If you have any other questions not listed here, please feel free to ask them on the discussion page for this department. Instructions Quality assessments An article's quality assessment is generated from the class parameter in the project banner on its talk page: ; The following values may be used for the class parameter to describe the quality of the article: * FA (adds articles to Category:FA-Class Gaga articles) * FL (adds articles to Category:FL-Class Gaga articles) * A''' (adds articles to Category:A-Class Gaga articles) * '''GA (adds articles to Category:GA-Class Gaga articles) * B''' (adds articles to Category:B-Class Gaga articles) * '''C (adds articles to Category:C-Class Gaga articles) * List (adds articles to Category:List-Class Gaga articles) * Start (adds articles to Category:Start-Class Gaga articles) * Stub (adds articles to Category:Stub-Class Gaga articles) * Needed (for articles that do not yet exist but have been identified as subjects that should be covered; adds articles to Category:Needed-Class Gaga articles) For pages that are not articles, the following values can also be used for the class parameter: * Template (for templates; adds pages to Category:Template-Class Gaga articles) * Dab or Disambig (for disambiguation pages; add pages to Category:Disambig-Class Gaga articles) * Cat or Category (for categories; adds pages to Category:Category-Class Gaga articles) * NA (for any other pages where assessment is unnecessary; adds pages to Category:Non-article Gaga pages) Articles for which a valid class is not provided are listed in Category:Unassessed Gaga articles. The class should be assigned according to the quality scale below. After assessing an article's quality, comments on the assessment can be added either to the article's talk page or to the /Comments subpage which will appear as a link next to the assessment. Adding comments will add the article to Category:Gaga articles with comments. Comments that are added to the /Comments subpages will be transcluded onto the automatically generated work list pages in the Comments column. Quality scale Importance assessment An article's importance assessment is generated from the importance parameter in the project banner on its talk page: ; The following values may be used for importance assessments: * Top - The article is about one of the core topics of Gaga. Adds articles to Category:Top-importance Gaga articles * High - The article is about the most well-known or culturally or historically significant aspects of Gaga. Adds articles to Category:High-importance Gaga articles * Mid - The article is about a topic within the Gaga field that may or may not be commonly known outside the Gaga community. Adds articles to Category:Mid-importance Gaga articles * Low - The article is about a topic that is highly specialized within the Gaga field and is not generally common knowledge outside the community. Adds articles to Category:Low-importance Gaga articles * Unknown - Any article which has not yet been assessed on the importance scale is automatically added to the Category:Unknown-importance Gaga articles. Importance scale Requesting an assessment If you have made significant changes to an article and would like an outside opinion on a new rating for it, please feel free to list it below. Assessment log :The logs in this section are generated automatically (on a daily basis); please don't add entries to them by hand. Gaga Category:WikiProject Gaga Category:Gaga articles by quality